Pharaoh (PowerForm)
Pharaoh is the official Power Form of Colin Doc, and can also be used by Noa through the DocSoul available in The Core. Personality Pharaoh is a honorable and powerful fighter. He fights for those in need and always sets his sights on improving his skills. He protects anyone who needs his protection. Pharaoh is also very nice and calm but in certain situations he can get very angry. When he gets angry, he only gets stronger in battle but he also becomes less observant. Pharaoh loves to raise his stats to make him more powerful and combative in battle. Doing this, he adepts himself in certain combat related situations to gain the upper hand. He turns any disadvantage he has in an advantage to combat his opponents. If emotional engaged enough, Pharaoh can become incredible brutal in combat. With his strength, he can easily rip his opponents and their attacks to pieces. Powers and Abilities Super Strength: Pharaoh's main power is his superhuman strength and he's so strong that he can physically overpower almost every opponent. And therefore is considered the strongest non-Fusion Power Form in Noa's arsenal, with the exception of DocGod and Diamond X. He's physically strong enough to grasp Octo's tentacle and toss him around and throw Scorpio a distance albeit with a little effort. He can also easily rip and smash through most materials and objects as well as brick walls and large boulders. Super Durability: Pharaoh's body is thickly muscled which allows him endure multiple attacks at once, without feeling small proportions of damage later on. He can endure numerous blows of internal or external assaults and impressive amounts of blunt force trauma without succumbing easily. He's also highly resistant to extreme cold, extreme heat and even the strongest attacks. His left feet alone could block Maker's powerful and otherwise deadly "Ultimate Maker Ball" by kicking it away. Upper Body Rotation: Pharaoh is able to spin his upper body at 360 degrees, this can be used to either attack his opponent with very quick strikes or even block an attack from the opponent(s) by generating enough force to punch or destroy said attack. He doesn't get dizzy or gets any other trouble/problems while doing this. Body Separation: Pharaoh's upper body can be separated from his lower body without any problems. He can control the lower part of his body even if it's separated from his upper body without trouble. He can separate from his lower body to make coordinated attacks as well as a way to distract his opponent. Super Agility: Despite Pharaoh's bulkiness he's incredible agile, he can go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, sprint, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic with little effort. Enhanced Reflexes: And in addition to that Pharaoh also has enhanced reflexes. He can catch objects in mid-air, dodge and maneuver around complex attacks, block detriments, and react instantaneously to what others take more time to react to. He can also quickly react to direct and ranged attacks and dodge them to reduce any potential damage. Different Combat Styles: Pharaoh is a user of both ground and air combat, making him an even more formidable opponent because he can battle in these important environments. He can also utilize various other combat techniques as well as battling in all kinds of environments. Jet Pack Flight: Pharaoh can fly but only through his jet-pack which grants him great flying capabilities. Through his shoulder wings, he can somewhat manipulate the air currents around them to instantly and abruptly dodge and escape from his opponents and their attacks. Telekinesis: For offense, Pharaoh can use his telekinetic powers to block or redirect on opponent's attack or the opponent itself. He can easily lift up and move around opponents as well as multiple items and objects without any trouble. He uses this offensively by hitting his opponents with several objects or defend himself by using objects to protect him from attacks. Fist/Body/Feet Attacks: Pharaoh can also use several fist, body and feet based attacks like Dynamic Punch, Body Slam and Mega Kick. He can utilize these body parts in combat to great success and use them to attack his opponents in several ways. His fists are strong enough to punch through metal with no trouble, his body is strong enough to crush the densest of opponents and his feet are strong enough to kick his opponents with great force. Kinetic Shockwaves: Pharaoh's legs, like the rest of his body, are thickly muscled, allowing him to do massive damage by kicking something or someone. He can use them to create seismic shocks by stomping the ground thus creating earthquakes. As a result, he can generate shock-waves with the minimum strength of 7.5 on the Richter Scale with his kicks. Laser Vision: Pharaoh can also fire powerful continuous or rapidly red laser beams from his eyes. His vision is strong enough to melt metal and various other objects. His vision can also hurt even the most durable of opponents. His laser vision is also powerful enough to melt ice with the heat emanated from his laser vision. Limited Form Alteration: Pharaoh can also alter his form to a limited extent for some amount of time. So far, he has shown to merge his shoulder wings with his arms to enhance his physical strength even further. This way, he generates more force behind his blows and strikes making his physical attacks much more potent and powerful. However, he loses his aerial mobility by doing this. Signature Moves Pharaoh's signature moves are: *'Fist of the Pharaoh': Pharaoh closes his eyes and clears his mind while his right fist starts to glow light blue. He then opens his eyes and a blue aura surrounds his fist, and he charges towards his opponent and attacks them with his powerful fist resulting in a powerful punch packed with exhibiting overwhelming menace. *'Ultimate Slam Rush': Pharaoh jumps high in the air and as he does, his body becomes surrounded by a blue aura. When he charges down with great speed, a white force field covers the front of his body. He then slams into the opponent at full power and strength. Special Ability Pharaoh's special ability is Rock Head. This ability prevents Pharaoh from receiving recoil damage from his own attacks like Head Smash and Wild Charge. Weaknesses/Resistances Slender Feet: Pharaoh's main weakness are his slender feet. Despite their ability to block attacks, they can be cut off from his legs, disabling him to walk normally until they're recovered and reattached. Jet-pack Dependency: If his jet-pack is separated from his body Pharaoh is unable to fly, until it is retrieved again. Which in turn puts him in a certain disadvantage against airborne opponents. High Defenses: Weak attacks can't do much to Pharaoh thanks to his high physical defenses. Trivia *Colin's Pharaoh is physically way stronger than Noa's even though they're practically the same, albeit Noa's has the DocSoul symbol on his belt. This was seen when Colin endured Octo's tentacle swing and flinged him around while Noa was instantly knocked out. *If Pharaoh, or Noa, is angry enough, its Fist of the Pharaoh is strong enough to block his opponent's attack and then proceed to destroy the Power Form of his opponent. Category:Characters Category:Power Forms Category:Doc Family Category:DocSoul PowerForms Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Super Strength PowerForms Category:Fusions Category:PowerForm Heroes Category:Humanoid PowerForms